


From first day out

by speakerofthestars



Series: Vocaloid- Start Up [3]
Category: KaiMei, Kaito - Fandom, Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Vocaloid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakerofthestars/pseuds/speakerofthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of the series and Kaito gets his wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From first day out

Meiko found herself standing across the room in front of the television situated in the new vocaloid's room. She just clicked through the channels, not finding anything exactly entertaining to watch. She decided to sit on the rather bouncy bed, still flicking through the seemingly endless lists of channels of nothing to watch. She heard the sliding door to the built-in closet open and Meiko had to look. Kaito stepped out in his new clothes- the white coat fitting almost perfectly on his form with a short blue shirt under. Khaki pants with arrow designs paired with white and blue shoes. It looked absolutely perfect on the fair skinned- blue eyed vocaloid. He just blinked at Meiko for a second before shuffling uncomfortably. "Does it look good?" Came the sweet voice of the male, holding his arms up awkwardly.  
"Yes! It actually looks better than I expected."  
A smile came in return accompanied by a nod- one of contentment and joy. It was cute, in Meiko's view of the boy. Kaito came forward to her side- a little mechanical, he's adapt once he's around more humans. Just as he stood by the bed, the door to the room opened, revealing the head project technician. "Hello you two, would you mind coming out for a bit? The boss want to see you." Meiko nodded and got up and started walking towards the door with Kaito silently trailing her. She wondered what he was thinking..or was he just inputting everything about the situation.  
The two entered the prim and proper office and was immediately met with the great head of the project. Meiko just met him once or twice in her still short lifespan. Kaito immediately made a respectful bow- a little stiff but maybe she's just evaluating him too hard- still cute, nonetheless. The older vocaloid already somehow knew what was going to happen anyways- welcome remarks and other statements.

Around an hour later, they both exited the room and the head technician gave them lease to actually go around the facility. Meiko decided to skip some parts and immediately brought the blue-haired vocaloid to the cafeteria. Sure, they didn't necessarily need the food but it was a good energy alternative- by some weird systematic systems. The colors and life within the cafetaria earned curious looks from Kaito- of course he had the data in his system but the actual exposure to it was always exciting. She bought him good set of lunch that composed of carbonara pasta, sandwiches, a nice bottle of apple juice and vanilla ice cream. He looked interested enough- occasionally pausing before he tries another dish- obviously analyzing and retrieving the data within his memory. But the way his eye slighted up when he took his first spoonful of the white, sweet and creamy treat. "M-Meiko-san..."  
The brunnette looked up from her shake. "yes, Kaito?"  
"Is it...is it always like this?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Is it always..ah..how do I put this...always..good?"  
"Well, if it becomes you favorite food, then yes. But if you keep eating it everyday and it isn't you favortire, then you will get tired of it."  
Kaito would give no reply to the older vocaloid but he seemed to think it over.  
"Hey, don't think of it too much. it will come naturally." Or, more like it will be activated in your system.  
"What is it like outside?"  
Meiko hummed. "I'm sure you already have the data in your system but...it's more complicated, a bit more noisy but its really interesting. Are you already bored so early?"  
"I'm not bored but...the facility seems to only hold so much and you've been out there in that world...it just makes me wonder."  
She had to smile, she was starting to see the small differences in their characters. While Meiko wanted to know every single nook and cranny of the lab, kaito seemed to be more curious of what others have seen and learned.  
"So where do you want to go next?"...but kaito wasn't ready yet.

A month later, kaito had to stay in the lab till then and Meiko found herself staying there more and more. She seemed to be fond of the blue haired boy- whose curiosity was really cute to see. Of course he had the data but the verification of things was almost as exciting as when meiko went through her own period. It has even come to a point that Meiko was already his caretaker while the crypton workers worked on other things. One seemingly normal day, the head developer told the older vocaloid to bring Kaito out.  
"What?"  
"Bring Kaito out. He needs to learn the world. We also need to learn how he will react." it could be possible that the blue haired vocaloid has been harping about it over and over.  
"Very well, he'll still go back here though?"  
Silence. Meiko was getting a feeling, and she wasn't entirely sure that it was a bad feeling.  
"If you want."  
Well that was vague. So it means she can take him to her place? Not that she minded. It was starting to get boring there. And the boy looked a bit tired of the laboratory already.  
"Very well." She started to walk off to look for her counterpart.  
"Meiko." She turned back. "You have a recording later with Kaito. I sent you the address to where it will be held. Just check you cellphone." She nodded in return. She flicked the red flip-top phone as she walked towards the small garden that usually had her counterpart wandering about. It was a rather new place, but a producer wanting to work with Kaito right away? This was rather rare. And speak the devil, the distracted brunette collided into the younger one- who was holding a blue phone and seemed to be preoccupied with it. 

Of course, telling Kaito the news sent him bouncing all over the place, eventually gaining his cool when she held onto his scarf like a leash to hold him still- once done, she dragged him to his room to make him wear more...normal clothes. "Why?" The bluenette would ask. "Because you aren't released yet." It should explain everything. The younger one reluctantly changed- having grown fond of his outfit into a hoodie and jeans.

Meiko then led him out, casually holding his arm seeing Kaito excited and a bit stiff but her touch made familiarity a bit closer. He then dragged Meiko to an ice cream stand- his new obsession before Meiko had to pull him away for his appointment. The place was a bit...shady in Meiko's opinion and had Kaito clutching at her arm. She smiled him a reassurance as she knocked on the wooden door of the dark building.

**Author's Note:**

> The song they're recording is actually that song that Meiko and Kaito were first featured {love of the logic system or something like that?]


End file.
